Battobas Majin Corps
Bammers Bammers (バマース Bamāsu?) (35, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is a hammer-themed and hammer-wielding Majin. He tried to build a pacemaker for Daitanix. He is killed by Super Armor Shine Gingaioh and again by the Megarangers in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Bombs Bombs (ボンブス Bonbusu?) (36, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is a bomb-themed Majin. He wields an arm cannon on his one hand. He planted bombs in various places of the town. He is killed by GingaPhoenix & Super Armor Shine Gingaioh and later by the Megarangers in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Gopies Gopies (ゴビース Gobīsu?) (37) is the Majin Copis who can scan and copy the Gingaman's (and the Starbeasts, when giant) weapons and attacks into exact duplications. He fits the theme of a copier. He also seems to resemble a knight piece from a chess game. However, he became confused when the Gingaman performed each other's trademark attacks and/or wielded the other's weapons. He is eventually killed in the confusion by GingaPhoenix using GingaRhinos' Gigantis Buster and then by Super Armor Shine Gingaioh. Magdus Magdus (マグダス Magudasu?) (38, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is a magnet-themed Majin. He wields a large staff with a magnet on the end. He kidnapped children in an attempt to somehow use them to clean Daitanix's veins. He is killed by Super Armor Shine Gingaioh after getting thrashed by GingaRhinos and again by the Megarangers in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Bazoogas Bazoogas (バズガス Bazugasu?) (39, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is a bazooka-themed and bazooka-wielding Majin. He tries to enlarge a massage machine for Daitanix. He also accidentally enlarges Saya, who takes advantage of her size and threatened to crush him if he did not restore her to her proper size, which he does eventually do. He is killed by Super Armor Shine Gingaioh after being thrashed by GingaPhoenix and again by the Megarangers in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Degius Degius (デギウス Degiusu?) (40): A forced Majin, Degius was once a warrior of good who became corrupted. He is eventually killed after Biznella's mind control collar forces him evil again. When he dies, GingaYellow turns his sword into a monument of sorts to remember him by placing his sword on the beach to look like a cross gravestone sticking out of the sand. Dangs Dangs (ダングス Dangusu?) (2, 44, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is a tank-themed Majin. He was the first to attempt giving the Earth Beast the new Extreme Growth Extract. He is killed by GingaRhinos & Super Armor Shine Gingaioh and later by the Megarangers in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Chainzaws Chainzaws (ヂェンゾス Chenzosu?) (45, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is a chainsaw-themed and chainsaw-wielding Majin. He tried to use an industrial chimney to give the Earth Beast the Extreme Growth Extract. He is killed by Super Armor Shine Gingaioh and again by the Megarangers in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Zakkasu Zakkasu (ザッカス Zakkasu?) (46) is a crescent blade-themed Majin. He wields a crscent blade in battle. He was summoned to destroy the land of a site in which the Extreme Growth Extract was to be poured. He is killed by Super Armor Shine Gingaioh after being attacked many times by GingaRhinos. Mizziles Mizziles (ミザルス Mizarusu?) (48) is a missile-themed Majin. He was summoned to shoot a missile containing the Extreme Growth Extract to the Earth Beast. He also had smaller, built-in, missile launchers in his wrists, which he used in battle. He is killed by Gingaioh. =Gallery= Image: Bammers.jpg|Bammers Image: Cannonbrawl.jpg|Bombs Image: Chameliac.jpg|Gopies Image: Magnetox.jpg|Magdus Image: Bazoogas.jpg|Bazoogas Image: Loyax.jpg|Degius Image: Ironite.jpg|Dangs Image: Chainzaws.jpg|Chainzaws Image: Nightmare Monster.jpg|Zakkasu Image: Rocketron.jpg|Mizziles